Diver Down
( album) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = A |speed = A |range = E |persistence = C |precision = B |potential = B }} is the Stand of Narciso Anasui, featured in Stone Ocean. Appearance Diver Down appears as a humanoid attired with a highly stylized set of gear. Its body is patterned with a distinctive "D"-like symbol. Diver Down is consistently portrayed as blue-green across media featuring it. Abilities Diver Down is a close-range Stand which is fairly powerful in close-combat (it is able to decapitate someone with a single chopSO Chapter 106, Bohemian Rhapsody (3)), but whose strength resides in its set of abilities that allow it to easily take advantage of the environment, making Diver Down a reliable ally during a fight. Stand Power Storage Diver Down's first shown ability is to store its strikes on any surface.SO Chapter 59, His Name is Anasui When Diver Down hits something with a punch or a kick, the force of the impact is "stored" inside the object. Whenever Anasui wills it, the accumulated energy can be released outside of the object in the form of Diver Down's corresponding limb punching or kicking from inside the object. Alternatively, Anasui can put Diver Down inside someone's body, so that whatever damage the target suffers will be transferred to Diver Down instead, protecting them from harm.SO Chapter 74, Burn, Drageon's Dream (7)SO Chapter 152, Made in Heaven (4) If need be, Diver Down can become a part of the person and replace a lost limb.SO Chapter 134, Heavy Weather (10) Restructuring Diver Down's signature ability is to phase through solids and then freely change their insides. By plunging inside an object or person, Diver Down can freely manipulate their internal structure; either to destroy them or piece them together anew.Volume 73, in-between Stand stats, SO Chapter 84, FF - The Witness (2) It can even dive into Stands to modify their structures, as when Anasui grafted a frog's brain into Yo-Yo Ma.SO Chapter 83, FF - The Witness (1) Through this ability, Anasui can create complex structures like spring trapsSO Chapter 78, Yo-Yo Ma Is Coming! (1) or freely change the whole form of the object, for instance displacing the opening and neck of a bottle along its sideSO Chapter 89, Whitesnake -The Pursuer (1) or changing someone's bone structure and muscle into springs. Diver Down can forcibly remove harmful but impossible to sever objects like parasitic plants in Jolyne's bodySO Chapter 77, Birth of the "Green" (2) or do the reverse and embed foreign objects inside the body, like chocolates to change the shape of Anasui's face.SO Chapter 107, Bohemian Rhapsody (4) Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery DiverDown stats.png| Anasui.png|Diver Down along with Anasui as seen in All Star Battle DiverDown-Famitsu.jpg|Diver Down in All Star Battle Anasui DiverDown jojoeoh.png|Diver Down in Eyes of Heaven DiverDownSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue Trivia *It is implied that Anasui received or developed this Stand before his incarceration.SO Chapter 59: His Name Is Anasui, pp.7-8 References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands